Forceps and the like medical instruments have been made of metal, the provision of the gripper means thereon being effected by special operating procedures such as milling, stamping or the like. Since this is a costly process, plastic forceps have come into use in which the gripper means can be cast or molded together with the entire instrument. However, for each instrument two separate molds have to be provided for the respective gripping members so that when an instrument is assembled from two parts, the gripper means will properly engage, one with the other.